Motor Road and Rail
Motor Road and Rail (previously known as Tomica World and currently Plarail Thomas in Japan) is a battery-operated system manufactured by TOMY. The engines run on special plastic blue and brown "tracks" and the roadway vehicles run on a special grey "road". "Thomas Motor Road and Rail" is not compatible with other toy brands, although the vehicles in the range fit well on Wooden Railway track and vice-versa. TOMY Trains In 1992, TOMY announced a line of Thomas and Friends characters in their (now discontinued) TOMY Trains range. The trains were larger, had magnetic couplings and ran on dark blue tracks. The following locomotives were made in that year: * Thomas with Annie, Clarabel, and Sir Topham Hatt * Percy with trucks There were also two sets available: * Thomas's Day Out: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel with an oval of track * Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure: Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel, and trucks with sheds and raised tracks In 1994, TOMY released the following models, each with a tender and a driver: * Edward * James * Gordon * Henry In 1998, the range was discontinued and replaced with a new line, based upon the Plarail system already in use in Japan. Engines * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with Box car and truck * Henry with Box car and Log car * Gordon with green express coach * James with Cattle truck and brakevan * Percy with fuel tanker and mail coach * Toby with Henrietta and truck * Duck with S. C. Ruffey and Toad * Donald with two trucks * Douglas with red truck * Oliver with red coaches * Diesel with milk wagon and fuel wagon * Mavis with the breakdown train * BoCo with truck and tar wagon * Bill with trucks full of coal * Ben with china clay truck * Stepney with truck and a brakevan * Lady with lavender trucks * Diesel 10 with two gold trucks * Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit coach * Salty with trucks with tarped cargo * Harvey with works coach and flat bed * Arthur with truck full of fish and box car * Murdoch with truck * Spencer with a special coach * Emily with one of her coaches * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with red narrow gauge coaches * Duncan with slate cars * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches * Mighty Mac with green narrow gauge coach * Molly with green truck * Neville with red van * Dennis with roof tile trucks * Rosie with trucks full of balloons * Rocky with red flatcar with crate * Hiro with truck of paint * Stanley with truck and log car * Bash and Dash with two trucks of logs * Belle with water and fuel tankers * Flynn with trailer * Victor with truck and flat bed * Luke with truck of paint and yellow log car Vehicles * Bertie * Bulgy (available in red and green) * Elizabeth * Terence * Lorry 1 Special editions * Diesel, Cargo, and Freight Wagons (Includes Scruffey with barrels, red truck with trees, brown truck with fruit, green truck with fish, and the Breakdown Crane) * Thomas with the Jet Engine and DVD * Thomas with the Chinese Dragon and DVD (DVD in Japan only) * "Busy Bee" James with flatbed * Chocolate-covered Percy with mail coach and fuel tanker Talking engines Three engines have been released with the ability to "talk" using special green pieces of track. The engines' first carriage is connected to them and cannot be taken off. * Talk 'n' Action Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Talk 'n' Action Percy with fuel tanker and mail van * Talk 'n' Action James with cattle truck and brakevan * Talk 'n' Action Gordon with green express coach * Talk 'n' Action Henry with fish van and log car * Talk 'n' Action Toby with Henrietta and truck * Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge Japanese talking engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese have been released. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (only in Coal and Water Depot set) * Percy with works coach and fuel tanker * James with red Express coach * Gordon with green Express coach * Henry with green Express coach * Edward with mail van * Diesel 10 with unmotorised Splatter and Dodge Steam-making engines In 2005, two sets featuring a Thomas that could make real steam were made. (Technically, while advertised as "real steam", they blow a fine mist of cold water.) * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Metallic Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (only in Steam Along Thomas set) Destinations * Knapford Station * Suspension bridge * Engine Sheds and turntable * Cranky and Bulstrode at the Docks * Sodor engine wash * Station crossing accessory kit * Water column * Quarry loader * Water column and coal loader * Harold and cargo delivery * Elsbridge Crossing station * Ffarquhar Station Expansion Packs * Diesel expansion pack - Diesel with milk wagon, fuel tanker, and tracks * Talking Percy expansion pack - talking Percy and tracks * Railway expansion 1 - fuel tanker, truck, brakevan, and tracks * Railway expansion 2 - milk wagon, boxcar, truck, and tracks * Track expansion pack * Red express coach * Raspberry syrup tanker * Blue freight car with rocks * Brown freight car with barrels * Green freight car with fruit * Percy Happy Wagon set * Sodor Passenger Car Set * Thomas on Parade set with special Thomas, bumpy truck, chocolate tanker, Old Slow Coach, and special Sir Topham Hatt figure * Percy and Circus Wagons set with special Percy, bumpy circus truck, spinning circus car, slate truck with chickens, and a circus van * James and Pasture Wagons set with special James, truck with milk churns, cow truck, and slate truck with pigs * Hero of the Rails pack - Spencer, Hiro, and Rocky * Annie and Clarabel Set - Annie, Clarabel, milk tanker, and troublesome brakevan * Sodor Passenger Car Set - Express coach, Henrietta, Toad, and flatbed with crates * Sodor Crane Set - Breakdown train, S.C.R.uffey, and fuel tanker Sets Sets marked with an * were only released in Asia. * Thomas Giant set * Thomas Adventure set * Thomas Big set * Thomas Medium set * Thomas Ultimate set * Talk 'n' Action Thomas set * Thomas Bucket set * Thomas Beginner set * Thomas Steam set * Thomas 60th anniversary set * Thomas Christmas set * Thomas and Freight Cars set * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon set * Loader * Coal loader * Thomas at the Timber Yard set * Thomas at Ffarquhar set * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race set * Calling All Engines! set * Stanley at the Station* * Thomas colourful turn rail set* * Thomas at the suspension bridge set* * Thomas dump car set* * Thomas first plarail set* * Thomas and Hiro set* * Thomas' Cruise set* Trivia * Takara Tomy released Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy again in Plarail, but with more detail. * Elsbridge station was made twice as "Thomas Crossing Station". * All roadway vehicles were discontinued in Japan. * Beginning in 2007, the range was been discontinued in the UK and replaced by TrackMaster. Gallery File:TOMYTrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches File:TomyThomastheTankEngineClimbingSet.JPG|Thomas climbing set File:TomyBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|James in Busy Bee livery File:TOMYTurntable.jpg|Turntable with engines File:TOMYWaterTowerandCoalLoader.jpg|Water Tower and Coal Loader set File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Thomas On Parade set File:TOMYMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:TruckTOMY.jpg|Troublesome Truck File:LadyTomy.jpg|Lady File:TOMYDennis.jpg|Dennis File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge File:TOMYThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragon.jpg File:TomyGordon.jpg|Gordon File:TOMYMolly.jpg|Molly File:TOMYJames.jpg|James File:TomyDuck.jpg|Duck with S.C. Ruffey and Toad File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:TOMYPercy.jpg|Percy File:TomyToby.jpg|Toby with Henrietta File:TomyDonald.jpg|Donald File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur File:TOMYBill.jpg|Bill File:TomyBen.jpg|Ben File:TOMYMavis.jpg|Mavis File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:TOMYNeville.jpg|Neville File:TOMYRusty.jpg|Rusty File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:TOMYFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Berite File:TOMYLorry1.jpg|Lorry 1 File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Rosie File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:TOMYBelle.png|Belle File:TOMYVictor.JPG|Victor File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Hiro File:TOMYEdward.jpg|Edward File:TOMYHenry.jpg|Henry File:TOMYStepney.jpg|Stepney File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Salty File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Emily File:TomyJetEngine.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TOMYFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:PlarailPatchworkHiro.JPG|Patchwork Hiro External links * Hit Shop * Ultimate Thomas * http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/plarail/ Category:Merchandise